Kacchako Positivity Week
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: My take on each day's prompt. Day 0: First Days. Day 1: Fragile. Day 2: Roses. Day 3: Rematch. Day 4: Supernova. Day 5: Kings And Queens. Day 6: Ten Years Later. Kacchako. One-Shot collection.
1. First Days

AN: Hello and welcome to my little corner of the Kacchako spectrum!

I'll probably always be a small, unknown fanfic writer but from time to time, I'll crawl out of my cave and be active on Tumblr. All of my Kacchako fics can only be found here on FFN as I don't have an AO3.

This is my first time participating with a fandom ship's week to celebrate all things great about said ship. I hope that my take on each day's prompt are enjoyable and you can find more of my works on my profile! WHOO!

Happy reading~ :D

Kacchako Positivity Week

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Day Zero: First Days

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _What are little boys made of?  
Snips and snails.  
And puppy-dogs' tails.  
That's what little boys are made of._

 _What are little girls made of?  
Sugar and spice.  
And everything nice.  
That's what little girls are made of._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Their starting days were as childish as the ocean's waves gently dispersing right as they crashed into the breakwater.

Their starting days were as innocent as the frosty reflection of kaleidoscope patterns shining through smooth sea glass.

Their starting days were as playful as seagulls squawking to be the loudest one heard.

Their starting days, unbeknownst to them at the time, was the start of a blossoming everlasting love.

A love that was declared as the sky gently kissed the ocean in a hue of sparkling pink and orange.

It's in that unforgettable setting sun that two children squish their toes into soft warm brown sand. Sitting side by side as fits of giggles take over their tiny bodies. Plucking sticking rice from each other's cheeks, they enjoy their homemade onigiris made by the boy's mother as they watch the colors change around them.

A little boy of five years of age, smugly looks up to the darkening skies with ruby red eyes, anxiously anticipating what's to come as he feels hot heat pooling in his inner palms. Ever since his quirk had manifested last year, he's been ever so excited to show it off to everyone that'll give him attention. Loving to hear praises of how amazing and cool he is. He knows this and thrives off the compliments but they don't hold as much of a flame in him as when he sees the smaller girl next to him light up, softly gasping whenever he shows her.

A little girl of four years of age, chubby pink cheeks and glimmering brown topaz eyes, anxiously anticipates what's to come in just a few short minutes. Her fingertips begin to buzz with newfound energy flowing within tiny palms, still uncertain and raw power from her quirk that only just recently manifested. She's shier than the taller boy sitting next to her, always in awe of him but he was just as mesmerized in the same awe with her as she is with him.

He reminds her of a starfish – prickly yet smooth.

She reminds him of a clam – gentle yet strong.

They're currently waiting for the fireworks show to start.

Two children who have known each other for as long as they can remember.

Their parents have been long time friends, going as far back as middle school.

The little boy being a year older can vaguely remember the day he felt his mommy's friend's tummy being introduced to the unborn girl that, at the time, he didn't know would change his life forever.

When she was born, he crinkled his little nose at the ear-piercing screams her tiny strong lungs wailed. He hid behind his mommy's legs, afraid of the baby in front of him despite claiming that he wasn't scared of anything. When the baby stopped crying, he was offered to properly greet the newborn as his mother picked him up to lean over the hospital bed. She smelled nice like fresh baby powder and felt like the softest cloud when her tiny hand reached for his.

Something stirred in the rowdy boy on that day. Vowing that he'd always protect her.

He doesn't know exactly what love is yet, still too little to fully comprehend it but if its anything like what his mommy and daddy feel for him then he thinks he's already felt it for her.

"Kacchan, it's starting!" her eager voice brings him back from deeply staring at the girl to his side.

She isn't looking at him as she tugs on his orange t-shirt, already bouncing in her seat, not caring that sand would get into her pink shorts. At this rate, they'd both have to get up from the towel her mother had given them to sit on and shake all the sand off of it but one look at her and he doesn't have the heart to disturb this wonderous moment.

He ignores the discomfort of grainy sand starting to bug him and instead focuses on her.

She's excitable, bubbly, ever so sweet and he hates to admit he has a soft spot for her.

Girls are supposed to be gross at his still young age.

They're supposed to have cooties and secretly be lizard monsters in disguise.

But he doesn't think so.

He doesn't know exactly what love is yet, still too little to fully comprehend it but if the butterflies swirling inside his tummy are an indicator of how he truly feels about girls, mainly one very special girl in particular, then he doesn't mind being called an alien by his friends.

Maybe he's secretly a lizard monster too.

The first fiery lights pop off in the sky, illuminating the crowded beach as people hooted and hollered. The fireworks go off in an array of designs in the sky, slowly coming apart only to leave puffs of semi-grey smoke disturbing the glistening pink and orange of the still setting sun.

It's during the big finale of fifteen minutes of a light show when the last bit of fireworks crazily go off that he turns his head to gaze at the girl next to him. She's lost, miles away in her own little world, lightly gasping with agape lips that she isn't paying attention to the little boy who's falling in love for the very first time right by her side.

It's during the big finale, knowing that at any second everyone will loudly clap and comment on how perfect their end of the summer was. His parents would soon enough get ready to pack up for the long trip back home and he doesn't know when he'd get to see her again.

It's during the big finale that his heart starts to thunder, licking his salty lips from the ocean's mist and his own onigiri, he braces himself – not wanting this to be their goodbye. Not knowing when he'd get to see her again due to their distance. He's a city boy and she lives in the countryside hours away.

"Ochako" he speaks up knowing that his voice gets lost in the deafening sounds of the people, their own parents, and the fireworks surrounding them.

She doesn't hear him as her face glows with the reflection of pink and orange, never seeing what's to come. It's only when moisture touches the soft skin of her right chubby cheek that she quickly turns her head, connecting her lips directly right with his.

Her eyes are blown wide, not knowing how to react as his own desperately screw tightly shut, a deep rosy blush coloring his cheeks.

In the background, their parents coo and awe.

In the future, they'd retell the tale of their first starting days.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'm making each day's prompts interconnect with one another, rather than having one plot per prompt.

So please do come back every day for the remainder of the week to see how this full collection unfolds!

See ya tomorrow!

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Nor do I own the poem I used in the very beginning. (The rights to that one gets all wonky so idk who to properly credit)

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	2. Fragile

AN: This is something that I haven't really seen get explored in fics that I wanted to try my hand at.

Happy reading~ :D

Day One: Fragile

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's midnight.

Past curfew at Heights Alliance – their dormitory for the next three years at U.A.

Ochako's room is filled with blue light coming off her thin pink laptop. The soft humming of the breaking news livestream fills the white noise of her room.

She can't bear to sit still and watch the screen when her mind is running laps.

What-if's and graphic nightmarish scenarios start to wildly fill her.

The anxiety stirs within her, feeling it gnawing at her quirk as everything she briefly touches as she paces around start to rumble in their place. Clasping her hands together, pink padded fingertips align together to release the shaking objects. Bare feet shuffle along her fuzzy orange carpet, feeling as if she could burn a hole through the synthetic material.

Every little creak sets her off.

The first, the coughing sound of the a/c unit kicking on for the entire floor.

The second, muffled phone conversations coming from the wall next to hers of Mina's room.

The third, boots sluggishly trotting down the hallway of the girl's wing on the fourth floor.

It's past curfew, no boys allowed.

Flinging her door open, she doesn't give him the chance to knock. He puts his fist down and looks at her with tired eyes hiding something else within his embers. He's still wearing his hero costume with scoot covering his cheeks, arms dirtied and scratched up, faint traces of blood that's been harshly wiped away. Leaning down, he kisses her forehead and turns to leave. "Just… letting you know I ain't dead, Angel-Face…" he sharply breathes, feeling an aching throb on his left side.

She can't begin to form words, wanting to tell him so much but feeling her throat knot up.

Instead, she watches him leave, giving him space to return to the boy's wing and go change.

In a few minutes, she'll sneak into his room and confront him – knowing him all too well. They're childhood best friends turned lovers in their teenage years. He's too prideful to show emotion but she's too empathetic not to.

Her heart feels lighter, mind freer, frenzied anxiety settling down now knowing that he's safe. He's returned back to her as he's promised to right before he left her on his internship mission with a searing kiss she desperately hoped wouldn't be their last. Patiently waiting for him, she goes back to fully pay attention to the livestream of the news going down in the heart of Downtown Musutafu. It's all just broadcasted zoom-in's of the cleaning crew working hard to have the blocked off roads opened before the morning's rush hour begins for the gloomy new day in a couple of hours from now.

When she feels like she's given him enough time to shower and change, she makes her way towards the elevators and switches over to the boy's wing on the fourth floor.

Once there, she softly twists the doorknob knowing that he's kept it open just for her. Slipping in, she finds him, face turned back to her. A small white towel draped around his broad shoulders with wet hair still dripping from droopy ash blond spikes. He's wearing grey sweatpants, rummaging through his drawers for a black tank to put on.

She sees the nasty bruise he's received, flesh an angry red surrounded by dark colors marring his tanned skin. He knows she won't ignore it but for now, that's not her main concern.

Her main concern is him.

"Katsuki, what's wrong?" she asks, seeing him visibly stiffen.

Acting indifferent, he pulls a black tank over his head and carefully rolls it down his chiseled body. "Nothin', I'm just tired and in pain" he gives her a half-truth.

"I saw the news" she cautiously brings up, knowing exactly how he got that intense bruise. A villain had flung him around as if he were a ragdoll. His body barreled towards a collapsed building in a construction zone blocks away from the main fight.

He turns to face her, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Recovery Girl fixed my broken ribs but as a nice lil' souvenir, I'll be sporting a fuckin' bruise for weeks"

She doesn't need to voice her concern, already knowing that he knows how scared he's made her but he's alive despite being injured. He feels like he should get an award for keeping his composure this long, anticipating what he already dreads she'll ask.

"Is it true? Did Best Jeanist really…" she can't finish her question.

He grits his teeth, hands curling into tight fists to his sides, "I don't fuckin' know!"

The last time he saw his pro hero mentor was when a gurney was preparing to load him into the back of an ambulance. Best Jeanist was unconscious with a battered face but his beaten state wasn't what had taken him down – it had been the bullet now lodged deeply in his abdomen. His life was entirely in the hands of whomever treats his wounds. He doesn't know whether Best Jeanist is still alive or not.

The villain he was facing had played dirty at the end. First using his quirk to make a duplicate of himself to deal with the young teen hero still in training as the real villain robbed a bank. Keeping everyone held hostage demanding to be left to steal whatever he wanted and then quietly leave. If they allowed him his wish, he wouldn't blow the place up to smithereens from all the dynamite strapped to the main pillars of the building. The villain had released half the people to prove that he was going to keep his word. When he saw that the police's special assault team had surrounded the perimeters, he gave up trying to play by the rules and ended up shooting up the place.

Katsuki had just barely ran back to the bank's location, panting heavily while holding onto his injured side as blood dripped down from his head and into his eye. He heard the ringing sounds of firearms and then a big explosion. Watching in horror, the blast had brought down the bank, ultimately killing the villain and dozens of innocent people. Best Jeanist managed to save a mother and child, releasing them from his held clutch as he collapsed to the floor succumbing to his wounds.

He felt helpless, pathetic, and not much of a hero.

He wasn't there to stop the villain in time nor save his mentor.

He wasn't someone that others could rely on when things got rough.

He now has spilled innocent blood on his hands from those he's failed.

He's only sixteen.

Overconfident, energetic, and passionate to do good.

He doesn't deal well with emotions.

Doesn't know how to cope with having those he's supposed to save die on him.

Just one more minute. One more second. That's all it took. He could've saved them. Could've arrested the villain. Could've brought justice to both ends.

He's only sixteen.

Feeling fragile.

She knows that his anger isn't directed towards her.

He's angry at himself as she silently watches his barriers slowly begin to break and crumble right in front of her.

She quietly walks towards him, sitting down on his bed and immediately goes to hug him. Feeling him shudder as his hot tears trail down her bare shoulder, his arms wrap around her petite waist. She's wearing a pink tank with thin spaghetti straps. His damp hair sends a chill down her spine as he nestles his head in the crook of her neck. Holding him tightly against her, she lets him break down.

He's never cried in front of her.

Not with his first run-in with a villain, a sludge villain nearly suffocating him to death.

Not when he was frustrated with Deku, his once friend, suddenly inheriting a quirk.

Not when his father collapsed from overworking and was hospitalized for a month to recuperate.

He's never shown her how fragile he can be sometimes because he deemed it as a weakness.

She constantly reminds him that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He isn't invincible and as future pro heroes, there'll be times when they can't save everyone, not even the villains.

Always in a rush to reach the top, it's moments like this that knock him down a peg and open his eyes.

He's scared.

Just the thought of what happened to his mentor – that could've been him tonight. He could've been the one well on his way towards Musutafu General Hospital for emergency surgery to remove a bullet in him. He would've made his girlfriend panic or worse – she could've fainted from her worry and be admitted too.

In that moment:

He's thankful for bruised ribs and minor cuts.

He's thankful for another day here with her.

He's thankful for the opportunity to prove that he can be the very best hero of their generation.

He'll grow stronger beyond his fragility, fears, and doubts.

If nothing else, he wants to be her hero.

Saline tears come to a halt with a new burning determination building up inside of him. He slowly gets up from his leaned over position, moving away but still close enough where she can feel his body's warmth. He cups her pink chubby cheeks in the palms of his hands and gives her a heartfelt kiss.

She means everything to him.

She's not only his rock but his world.

Always knowing what to say to him, easing his troubled mind, reminding him that it's okay to be fragile.

"Thank you" he whispers against her lips, dried tears streaking his crestfallen features.

"I love you" she whispers back, pecking him once, pulling him back in for a hug.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

We all love the Kacchako moment™. The sports festival that made this ship sail but I've never seen Bakugou's fragility get explored nor him breaking down when he can't save everyone/first harsh reality of aiming to be a pro hero/his own safety. Etc.

Okay, thankfully this is the only angsty idea I have for these prompts. *Wipes nervous brow*

See ya tomorrow!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. Roses

AN: Uhuhuhu. Because the BNHA movie gave us white roses to add onto our collection of delicious crumbs. This prompt combines two ideas that have been nagging me for some time now.

Happy reading~ :D

Day Two: Roses

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _When I wake up the dream isn't done  
I wanna see your face and know I've made it home  
If nothing is true, what more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you  
I am still painting flowers for you_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Here, ya go, Bro!" Eijirou excitedly and with much care, smooths out a set of formal clothes placed on top of the moody blond's bed.

He leans over to align a black tie right in the center of the dark grey and black vest to show him how the ensemble would look completed by the missing tie. The entire outfit consisted of a crimson red form-fitting long sleeve dress shirt, dark vest with embroidered white roses to the sides, black long tie and slacks, with a dark brown leather belt with a gold buckle and dark brown dress shoes.

Katsuki's throat rumbles with a 'tsk.'

"Why the hell is it mandatory for us to even go to this stupid dance?" the sixteen-year-old annoyedly complains.

Eijirou shakes his head, knowing that his friend would have to be dragged on the day of their dance to the event. "It's all part of the high school experience" he tells him with a chuckle. He had gone up and down all over town like a mad man in order to find the blond something he'd somewhat like to wear, being picky when it came to fashion and utterly refusing his father who's a fashion designer for any help on the matter.

Katsuki crosses his arms with a bitter frown marring his features, "I really don't give a shit"

The red-head in front of him knows that he doesn't but as his close friend, he's not about to let a temper tantrum wedge itself between Katsuki actually participating in special high school events that happen once in a lifetime and having him regret not going in the future. Who knows, Eijirou just might get thanked one day for all his efforts.

"Okay, you might not," he momentarily bites his inner cheek as the mischievous red-head thinks of his next jab, "but I'm sure your girlfriend will greatly appreciate it"

He knows he's got him there, no matter how expressively explosive the taller guy is, he has one weakness and that's one fifteen-year-old bubbly, kindhearted, badass, petite girl.

Katsuki groans, giving up on arguing, "I fuckin' hate you"

"I love you too!" Eijirou victoriously laughs, helping to scoop up the clothes off the bed to place on a hanger so it doesn't wrinkle, "just you wait and see how cute her dress is~" he teases, having gone shopping with Ochako for her outfit.

"Whatever" Katsuki grumbles, secretly envious of the fact that his friend knows before him what his own girlfriend is going to be wearing for the dance that is fast approaching on them.

"Well now that, that's settled" Eijirou stretches and yawns, "I'm going to bed, later, Dude!" he dismisses himself, softly closing the door behind him as he exits and leaves for his own dorm right next door down the hall.

With the energetic red-head finally gone, the feisty blond gets ready for bed and knocks out with looming thoughts of the upcoming dance. The deeper his sleeping state dives into, his mind starts to wander into old long forgotten memories that live deep within him.

He's dreaming, envisioning himself as a third party overlooking past events of his childhood.

He's a ghost, wispy, transparent, unable to touch anything nor be heard by anyone.

He's suddenly distorted by a young version of himself phasing right through him – a ten-year-old.

Ten-year-old Katsuki is wearing orange shorts with suspenders dangling down his back, a gold pocket watch peeking out of his left front pocket, white button-down shirt with a orange-white striped vest, white socks, and black dress shoes. On top of his head, a pair of fluffy honey brown rabbit ears mesh perfectly into his ash blond hair.

"Ahh, I'm late! I'm late, dammit!" he yells, yanking the pristine gold chain of his ancient pocket watch as he checked the time. A small fluffy round bunny tail swishes around behind him in anxious eagerness. Running down the green maze, tall neatly trimmed hedges surround sixteen-year-old's Katsuki's view. Further ahead, a faint clearance can be seen leading to a location that he vaguely remembers in the present.

Present Katsuki follows his younger self, running up to keep up with the frantic boy. Was he like this when he was younger? Always aiming to be on time for whatever the occasion may be and cursing when he was cutting it close? It almost makes him chuckle to see that some things never change.

His younger self makes his way towards the clearing, briefly blinded by the bright light of a whitish-yellow sun. Once his eyes adjust to the new location, Katsuki finds himself following his ten-year-old self in a centerfield with a gorgeous water fountain. Crisp air ruffles his hair as glistening running water sparkles with the sun's reflection.

His younger self's bunny ears twitch as he catches the wind. He struggles to lean over the stone fountain's edge as he sticks his hand into the glowing waters to take out a hidden gold key. Sticking his little tongue out, he hums and has an 'a-ha!' moment once it's within reach.

Fixing his wrinkled clothes, he checks the time once more. "Shit! Now, I'll really be late!" he curses as he speeds off in a winding way, twisting, twirling, going this way and that. Present Katsuki nearly loses his himself until he realizes that he's done this before, so very long ago that he's amazed that somewhere deep inside him, he can still remember this detail.

Ten-year-old Katsuki stops at a random locked door guarded by a sleepy mouse, a boy decked out in similar clothes as he, except in green and white. "Hurry and open up, Deku!" his younger self hops in place, switching between legs as he throws the key on the sluggish boy's lap.

The green-haired boy with wildly untamed hair drowsily looks up at him, eyelashes fluttering as he focuses on the task at hand. "Please wait a moment, Kacchan~" he mumbles, telling the impatient bunny as the mouse crawls over to the small door to unlock it.

Present Katsuki's mind can't begin to comprehend the logic behind a medium sized key fitting into a tiny keyhole but magically it does. He's already pinched himself multiple times to confirm that this is a dream. His younger self doesn't bother to thank the green-haired boy, 'typical' he thinks to himself as he watches himself crawl on his knees to enter.

Doing the same, they get past the grassy threshold unharmed by the drastic size change. His younger self, wipes the green stains off his reddening knees. Obsessed with the time, he clicks his tongue, hating that he's now really cutting it close.

Katsuki makes his way towards a beautiful sweetly scented garden filled with white roses. There, he clasps his hands together and firmly points his hands inside a hedge as if his hands were a knife slicing into a cake. He parts the prickly hedge to reveal a secret bucket of pink paint, taking the opened bucket he hurriedly goes to a shorter bush of white roses that he can reach at his height. Plucking a single white rose, he takes a thin paint brush that was stashed in his right front pocket.

How present Katsuki hadn't seen the hidden paint brush, he doesn't know.

The ten-year-old boy meticulously paints the white rose pink, making sure not to drip a single drop on his clothes nor the grassy ground. When he's satisfied with how the petals turned out, he shoves everything back into their secret location to use for another day.

His sixteen-year-old self raises a curious brow, unsure of how any of this relates to the vague sense that he's been here before. Something tugs at his heart, knowing that he's missing one very important detail.

It suddenly hits him like a brick when he hears his younger self loudly yell. "Where's my Angel?!" as he runs to his last and final destination of another fountain, a small vintage white wrought-iron table with two chairs placed to the side of the identical looking fountain that they had traveled to earlier.

One seat is occupied by a little girl, nine-years-old, wearing a soft baby pink dress with a white ruffled apron over the dress, white petticoat underneath to poof out her dress, white tights with low-heeled black T-strapped mary jane shoes with mini bows decorating the front bottom. Her hair is adorned with a black ribbon headband, light breeze swaying her bangs as she looks up.

She's sipping tea from a rainbow porcelain china set, instantly smiling at the sight of the boy in front of her. "You've made it!" she brightly smiles, warming his temperamental heart. "Would you like one?" she kindly offers the boy, setting down her cup of tea to pick up a tray of assorted sugar cookies. They had colorful vibrant frosting with short words written in icing such as 'try me', 'eat me', 'take one.'

Katsuki, his younger self, shakes his head as he walks over to the girl. She shrugs her shoulders figuring that he wouldn't take her up on a cookie, not too keen on sugary sweets. In that moment, he forgets all about his troubles now that he's finally with her.

"Where's my Angel?" he softly says this time, getting down on one knee in front of her. This time he doesn't care if he gets dirty.

"I'm right here, silly!" her melodious giggles tingle his bunny ears in a pleasant way.

He unveils the freshly painted pink rose that he kept hidden behind him. Bunny ears and tail twitching as he watches her face light-up by receiving a gift.

"It's so pretty!" she gasps, cautiously and gently tapping a rose petal to make sure it was fully dry. The last time he had given her a rose, she made the mistake of sticking her nose into it to smell it and looked like a pink-nosed bunny for hours. She had made him laugh so hard that he had tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he doubled-over and clutched his stomach when the fits of laughter wouldn't cease.

She leans to her side to lift a small clear blue glass colored vase to place on top of the table. The vase contains all his other painted roses, all in her favorite color of pink. In no time, she'll have a full healthy bouquet.

"You're prettier" he tells her with a slight blush, leaning down to lovingly kiss the top of her head.

She's about to open her mouth to reply when his sixteen-year-old self gets swooshed away from the tender moment. He's pissed that he couldn't hear what the young girl was going to say as Katsuki finds himself now on his dorm room's carpeted floor rather than on his bed. Alarm clock setting on his phone going off in the sounds of exploding fireworks. He grumpily shuts it off and gets up for the day, strange dream consuming him as he internally fights with himself to remember everything that happened.

He knows that later in the day, he'll have to call his mom to ask her about it. Knowing that she'd know about the European styled garden maze location. For now, he has something far more important to do. While he's not going to go paint roses for her by hand, he does buy and gives her a single pink rose every single day leading up to the date of the dance.

By the end of the night of the school dance, he meets her at the balcony.

"You're almost scaring me with how sweet you've been" she tells him with a giggle, silently taking the new pink rose he offers her.

He scoffs, playfully rolling his eyes, "I can be romantic, dammit"

She cups his cheek in her hand, tip-toeing to gain an inch to reach his face, "I never said you weren't" she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Thank you, Katsuki" she quickly pecks his cheek.

He feels the blush forming on his cheeks, suddenly feeling like he's ten again. "You're my Angel, Ochako"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

See ya tomorrow!

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Nor do I own the song lyrics for Painting Flowers by All Time Low I used in the very beginning.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	4. Rematch

AN: For this prompt, I wanted to go with a rematch that didn't involve an in-canon type of fight scenario.

(Even tho I'd LOVE to see one, in their second-year.)

Continuing the childhood friends to lover's trope in this.

Happy reading~ :D

Day Three: Rematch

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They both know it's that time of the year again.

Ever since they were little kids, Katsuki and Ochako have had a competitive streak.

And it wasn't always _friendly_.

Each dare started to become more and more demanding as they got older.

It all started when they were five and six-years-old, at that same beach that their parents would take them during summer vacations. It was located on a middle ground between the country and city limits.

A fearless six-year-old Katsuki had started their game of dares when he picked up a sand crab without a care. Liking how the tiny crab would burrow its body deeper into the pile of wet brown sand in his cupped palms – it tickled. Katsuki dared her to touch one and when she refused to, he scooped a small mound of sand and dumped it in her lap. She screamed and slapped her hands on her lap causing her quirk to activate, making her float as the sand fell off her sandy shorts.

He laughed and said she was being silly for being afraid of a sand crab of all things. They didn't even have pinchers! Ochako growing flustered by the second, released her quirk and stomped her way to get her pink pail and bucket set.

"I'll prove you wrong, Kacchan!" she declares, filtering through mounds of sand to collect the tiny creatures that lurked in the shallows.

"I'd like to see you try, Chubby Cheeks!" he heartily yells back, a distance away in his own side of the beach to collect sand crabs. He hadn't told her what they were competing for yet as he doesn't know himself but it was nice to see her overcome her fears one step at a time.

From then on, they make a silent pact to dare each other during every vacation and holiday spent together. Ochako would never admit that these small objectives were helping her immensely to get over her silly fears over the little things and try new things just as Katsuki would never admit to choosing _most_ of these dares in order to help her out.

It started off with innocently collecting sand crabs to daring each other to eat weird concoction of foods or truthfully answer a question if one of them couldn't stomach the food. From there, it only grew worse as they got older to getting kicked out of movie theaters for being too loud or sneaking off into the woods late at night to jump into a frozen lake together. The either or of each dare option had been just as daring as its first choice option.

Ochako always kept her dares tame, wanting to do something wholesome and good rather than something gross or something that'd get them in 'serious' trouble.

Katsuki always kept his dares wildly unpredictable, never involving anyone else but wanting to see how far he could push _her_ buttons.

The only extreme thing that Ochako had ever done to him was one time their families were vacationing together on a camping trip and her fourteen-year-old self had snuck out of her shared tent with her parents. Trying to keep her giggles to a minimum, she used her quirk to pull at Katsuki's inflatable bed from his own tent. He refused to share with his overly 'touchy' parents who'd just smother him in his sleep. She gently pushed his sleeping form right into the same cold lake they had jumped into just last year.

In the morning, she knew he was awake when she heard a string of curses being yelled at the top of his lungs. Flailing his arms around, he was screaming bloody murder as he lost his balance and fell into the chilled water.

Ochako doubled-over in laughter as she patiently waited for him to swim back to shore. Waiting for him with an orange towel in hand. He glared daggers into her between blond bangs from his dripping spikes and vows that he'd get his rightful rematch once he thinks of something clever.

His rematch doesn't happen until the following year, a sixteen-year-old Katsuki has a pink strawberry pocky stick between his lips, lightly biting down onto the biscuit stick, knowing she likes the sweet fragrant frosting more than he does.

They've always been together, never needing to verbally declare what they've feel for each other. But altogether, they've never delved further into their budding relationship. It's in the beginning of that blossoming relationship that they play the pocky game for the very first time.

Katsuki dares her to take a bite, seeing who'll last longer as they both sit cross-legged from each other on a wide couch in the common area of their school dormitory.

Ochako would much rather have accepted a challenge of video games or a board game or a pie eating contest, etc; basically anything that didn't involve putting her on the spot really. She knows that she loves him and he loves her but it was still scary to see their relationship further progress into _more_.

He of course doesn't pressure her into playing but if she chickens out then he has a spicy ramen challenge with her name on it. She's about to step down and take on his heat challenge instead when her heart tugs at her to go on. Finish what they started playing because her mind is curious – she wants to know what his lips feel like. He had kissed her only once when they were little kids at the beach under a setting sun of their youth as fireworks painted their vibrant colors in the night sky but… she vaguely remembers that time.

Now she's older and can actually recall things, embed memories deep within her, linger on every word spoken. She wants this and whether it was an equivalent rematch to the time she threw his inflatable bed in the lake during a camping trip or not – she _wants_ this.

Closing her eyes, she begins nibbling on her end of the pocky stick as he does the same. Her face tingles with the sensation of having him this close to her, body heat radiating from both of them. She feels an electric shock travel down her spine when soft lips meet her own.

He feels completely different from what she's expected but then again, Katsuki was the type to like chapstick more than her. She on the other hand, had rougher lips in the still crisp air of spring. They take a moment's pause to swallow down their ends of the treat before their lips press firmly together again for a proper kiss.

It's awkward and doesn't last very long but for her first official kiss – it's perfect.

Their next dare has to be rescheduled when they're randomly selected to compete against each other in an official school event – the yearly U.A. Sports Festival. There, he's announced as the winner despite being pissed of the way he claims the top. His match with his – technically – girlfriend was all fine and dandy especially once his raging heart had calmed down and he learned that her reckless plan was all her own doing and not influenced by her stupid nerd of a friend Deku. What wasn't fine and dandy was the way the rest of the rounds went for him and his pre-chosen opponents.

Putting the festival aside, Ochako's the one to come to him three weeks later with her idea for a rematch. She doesn't care that it's not for the public to see to prove her strengths on the battlefield but she wants a rematch of sorts. They've been going at this game for years that he naturally agrees, telling her to think about what she wants and he'll do it without cringing at how lame it may sound to him because he knows her. She's too much of a goody-goody to ask for something much more daring.

That is, until she completely takes him by surprise to the point his jaw nearly unhinges. He coughs to cover up the way she takes his breath away, feeling his face tighten from a fast approaching blush.

"I want you to give me a hickey on my neck and if you can't…" she gulps, trying to keep her confident demeanor, "I'll strip revealing more of my skin to you until you do"

He needs a minute to process the information. Either option sounds like a _dream_ to him, he crosses his arms over his broad chest to secretly pinch himself to make sure that he's not asleep.

"What do I gotta do if I back out?" he cautiously asks, bracing himself for something completely normal.

She shrugs her shoulders, "nothing happens, I'll just go back to my dorm and I'll forfeit my turn"

He raises a brow, "why?"

She doesn't need him to elaborate, knowing exactly what he's asking. "I'm a hormonal teenager in love?"

He rolls his eyes at her academic explanation, "like I'm not?"

Ochako crawls over to him on his bed and plops herself on his crossed lap, legs casually on either side of him, not directly straddling him. "The girls are always talking about kissing and hickeys and… y'know they always bug me if I've ever gotten one…"

"Huh, so peer pressure" he's told her time and time again to ignore their classmates. It was none of their damn business how they go about _their_ relationship. They've made out before plenty of times behind the bleachers and sometimes in their dorms. Even have fallen asleep while watching movies on their laptops together and shared each other's foods but they've never been more intimate than that.

She smacks his arm and frowns, "it's not that, Katsuki… I just…" was he really going to make her say it out loud?

"So why then?" he questions.

"I've always been yours but I want a temporary reminder on… my body" she deeply blushes at the confession.

"Okay" he simply says, not being able to come up with a witty remark.

While the world was used to his gruff, explosive, over-the-top personality – she knew his softer side, the one that wasn't always competing with himself to be the loudest or the one making a huge fuss over something so small.

He cups her cubby cheeks in his palms, focusing on her caramel colored eyes rather than the faint quivering of her lips. She's nervous and excited all at once.

Katsuki leans down to gently press his lips against hers, easing them into this, waiting for her to want more. It doesn't take long as he feels her growing bolder, moving her hands from tightly gripping the straps of his black tank to snaking her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. He's tender and passionate all at once, licking her lips to pry them open with his tongue.

Ochako moans allowing him entrance as her hands find their way up to the roots of his hair, tugging on ashy blond spikes to deepen the kiss. He obliges creating a steady rhythm between them, heads bobbing in a practiced dance, tongues in a dueling tango. It's exhilarating – hearts beating in the same frenzied state as their bodies buzz for _more_. He decides it's time to move onto giving her, her request when his lungs remind him that he's only human – he needs to pace himself and catch his breath.

She's heavily panting, tilting her head back to extend her neck when she feels him move her black baggy hoodie further down to get a good angle. His warm scratchy tongue licks the side of her column. His saliva chilling her spine as she feels him teeth lightly grazing over her sensitive skin. Lips nipping at his chosen spot, lower down her neck right on that junction between her throat and before her collarbone. He peppers her neck with kisses but always finds his way back to that one spot he likes, feeling the rumble of soft vibrations the most coming from her whenever she moans at his touch there.

"Ka… Katsuki…" she breathlessly moans relishing in the way he's tending to her neck but not quite biting down as she hopes. Growing frustrated despite the pleasure, she moves one hand away from his hair to unzip her hoodie. Well technically it was _his_ that she's stolen from his closet months ago but he never asked for it back so now it was silently hers. The hoodie was getting in the way as her fingers fumble to tug, tug, tug it down where it pools around the bend of her elbows.

She's wearing a pink tank top with thin spaghetti straps, exposing more of her skin for him. Ochako has fair skin, a defined clavicle protruding out on her petite frame, and fully developed breasts that thankfully haven't caused her any back problems. She's busty and petite but definitely has meat on her bones for him to latch onto. Katsuki groans, knowing she'll continue to find ways to rile him up until he gives into marking her.

He's a hormonal sixteen-year-old boy as another other. If he hadn't fallen in love at such a young age for a spitfire like Ochako – he'd probably laugh at anyone's face that told him that he'd fall prey to the allure of teenage girls once he reached that age. If he hadn't met whom he knows to be his very soulmate, he'd scoff and stomp off, not wanting to hear people spout about their stupid love songs. He wasn't the type to write love sonnets and profess his love in public ways. If he hadn't found his match, he'd still be wandering around life content in not ever bothering to let love get in the way of his hero development. But that isn't what fate had in store for him when he first met a newborn Ochako at his toddler age.

He's so much more than what everyone perceives of him but he has a secret – at the core of all his overly-dramatic, brash, passionate personality – there's a flustered boy.

"Shiiitt… you win" he stops himself from giving her the hickey. He's only accomplished to wash her reddened skin in his own spit which wasn't very sexy at all. And he didn't want her to strip just for them to get to this point in their relationship. Why rush things? He wanted to enjoy the ride of getting there, of getting to explore all aspects of their dating life. There'll come a day soon enough when he's unafraid to harm her, even if she's the one who's asking to be marked.

Ochako covers her mouth so she wouldn't burst into a fit of giggles. It was always a secret pleasure of hers to see him recoil and grow flustered around her because it was a rare occurrence in their teenage years. She had an easier time of riling him up when they were kids compared to now with him constantly reminding her in public that he has a reputation to uphold. She'd playfully roll her eyes and agree, knowing that once they were all alone, she'd mischievously challenge him to their next dare.

"Oh okay" she dismissively tells him, not wanting to say out loud how she's a bit disappointed but doesn't blame him. At least he tried and she can now jot this down in her mental list of intimate dares they've tried – so far, this was the first on _that_ list.

Ochako scoots out of his lap, pushing her legs backwards to get back into a normal sitting position at his side. "Goodnight, Katsuki!" she tells him, gripping the edge of his bed as she leans her body back to peck his cheek quickly before getting off his bed to leave his dorm.

She knows that he knows that their next challenge is entirely up to him. At least now he can't completely say that _all_ her own ideas were lame compared to his – at times, impractical ones.

"Rematch, tomorrow night in your dorm" Katsuki declares, licking swollen lips. He _knows_ what he just told himself, how he didn't want to rush things but he's a sore loser. He wouldn't take a defeat honorably without a fighting chance dammit. And it's not like he's _really_ hurting her when she's the _one_ asking for it. It settles in the pit of stomach, he'll suck it up and give into her demand without chickening out like a flustered coward this time. Come tomorrow night, everyone in their whole damn class will know that they belong to each other the following morning. He watches her back facing him, lingering for a few short seconds at his doorknob to hear him while covering a smirk.

Ochako doesn't turn around to confirm that she heard him nor tell him how she's looking forward to it. Slowly twisting the door opened, she leaves with a simple, "you're on"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

See ya tomorrow!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	5. Supernova

AN: Don't really have much to say about this prompt just that no matter what I brainstormed for this – I always came back to this one idea: camping!

Happy reading~ :D

Day Four: Supernova

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, you gonna let me use the shitty pick-up truck or not, Old Hag?" Katsuki storms into his house, duffle bag slung over his left shoulder. He cuts to the chase on his first official start of summer vacation, not wanting to waste any more time than he needs to.

His mom, Mitsuki, was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she flips the page over and ignores her son's rude entrance. "Is that any way to greet me after being gone a whole semester? You Lil' Shit" she licks the tip of her index finger to flip through another page.

Katsuki groans, dropping his bag to his side as he plops down on the couch opposite of her. "C'mon! We already talked about this," he impatiently reminds, "I asked you _and_ the Uraraka's if…"

He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence when his mom sets her magazine down and looks him dead in the eyes, "If you and Ochako can ditch our joint family vacation to go camping _alone_ for three whole days" she finishes his sentence for him with a bit of annoyance in her tone at how much of a broken record he's been about it all week.

"Yeah and they agreed, even dad did! But you're the only one acting like you have a major stick up your ass about it" Katsuki pointedly glares at her, annoyed that she's giving him such a hard time to allow him to use the two-seater rust bucket of a truck they currently have.

They were technically car-sitting for his grandparents that drove to the city from the rural countryside to take a plane. Going on their much deserved month long wedding anniversary trip and asking them to make sure to use the truck at least once or twice every three days. They hadn't, leaving the truck to leak oil on the pavement.

When his mom doesn't reply right away, he pushes to gain her approval, "I'll fix the leak myself, check the oil and tires and all that shit. I'll make sure the truck is in top condition to handle the trip" he hates how he's practically _begging_ at this point to be able to take this trip with his girlfriend.

"The truck isn't my concern, what is, is you" Mitsuki eyes him up and down. Her son is not a little boy anymore, he's a young man – tall, with rugged good looks, a healthy physique that she isn't blind to see gains females' attention. She knows her son, he's a good kid. He may give her a headache from time to time but he's never ended up in the back of a cop's car. But she's also seen the way he and Ochako look at each other, sneaking off, thinking no one has noticed when they disappear, to go make out whenever their families have joint vacations together.

"What the fuck!" he nearly jumps out of his seat, "You can't except Ochako and I to keep wanting to take family trips together!" he's at his breaking point now, "I'm seventeen!"

Mitsuki nods taking in his frustrated words. "Yeah you are and Ochako's sixteen. I'm not about to be responsible if my dumbass kid can't keep it in his fuckin' pants! You two out alone in the woods doing who knows what without adult supervision and sharing a tent… shall I go on?"

Katsuki pinches the bridge of his nose, if he breathed any harder, steam would spout out of his nostrils. "Why does everything have to be about unprotected sex with you! We're just going camping, dammit!" he doesn't want to get fired up over this because then he'd lose his argument for sure with his mom.

"Are you and Ochako…" she asks, raising a curious brow to get her implication across.

Katsuki scoffs, trying to keep his cool composure from giving him away, "like hell I'm telling you shit"

As a mother, Mitsuki _knows_. It's not like she hasn't seen the condoms stashed away in his nightstand. She's hesitant to agree right away. "Let me talk to your dad first when he gets home and then I'll decide if I'll give you the keys or not"

He gives her a hard, "fine" taking his bag and stomping his way upstairs to his abandoned room.

The following day, Katsuki has never felt more grateful to have his dad, Masaru, take his side. His mom was giving him a hard time by being such a concerned parent and secretly having a hard time of letting go. He's seventeen. He's reaching that point where he wants to be able to do his own thing and go wherever he pleases with whomever he wishes to.

"I'm glad that your parents agreed, Katsuki" Ochako's sweet voice pleasantly rings in his ears, sitting right next to his side. He's driving with one hand on the wheel, snaking his other with hers to hold her hand. Lifting their held hand to his lips, he kisses the top of her hand tenderly. "It wasn't fuckin' easy, my mom can be a psycho" he chuckles. He loves his mom dearly and knows where she's coming from truly but sometimes, sometimes she just needs to trust him a bit more, have more faith.

They converse to drown out the static noise coming from the radio. Ochako tells him how she's honestly surprised that it'd be his mom of all people to question the two teens motives. If anything, she was convinced that her own parents would be the harder ones to convince, especially her overprotective dad. But she has a feeling they gave her permission just for the fact that they had recently gifted her a telescope for her last birthday and still hasn't gotten the chance to use it. A camping trip with her boyfriend would be the perfect place to finally see what it was capable of.

After an almost two-hour drive to the Chiba prefecture, they arrive to the campgrounds. Katsuki knows he could've chosen a closer camping area to where they live around the Tokyo area but wanted to put _some_ distance between him and his nagging parents. Setting up doesn't take too long, the only real hassle was pitching the tent and that was all on Ochako.

Fits of giggles take over her body as she collapses right on top of the tent, crushing it with her weight. Katsuki gives her a look, having taken a good thirty minutes to figure out how the hell it needs to be built. "I'm-I'm s-s-sorry!" she guffaws, clasping her hands to her mouth so she doesn't spit-laugh at their misfortune.

"You're lucky you're cute, Angel Face" he rolls his eyes, shooing her off the tent so he can pitch it up again.

The summer setting sun paints itself in hues of pink and orange, cicadas make themselves known with their loud buzzing chirps, the humid air starts to grow chilly as the day steadily grows dark.

Katsuki dumped sturdy pieces of wood on the dirt ground and made a fire while Ochako went around their campgrounds to collect twigs they can use for s'mores – an American camping tradition that All Might had taught them a few days prior to the start of their summer vacation.

She had been bouncing off the walls, excitedly looking forward to buying the ingredients for the sticky treats. At the time, he couldn't pretend to show the same amount of enthusiasm as she, still unsure if they even _could_ go on their planned trip.

Luckily, here they are now.

Ochako brought her own pillow to put on a log, complaining that she didn't want to deal with getting splinters on the back of her legs. Katsuki thought her fears were a bit ridiculous but then again, he wasn't the one wearing short shorts that reached mid-thigh. He was comfortable in his own baggy basketball shorts.

They ready the s'mores, sticking the jumbo squishy marshmallows on the tips of the twigs and wait for them to roast. Ochako had used up all the air in her lungs to blow a powerful burst of air to her first marshmallow, having charred it completely. Frowning, she wipes it on a napkin and determinedly cooks another, and another, and another.

"Wooooow," he drags the word in a drawl, "you really suck at this" he tells her, perfectly toasting his marshmallow a nice golden brown color.

"They're not completely…" she looks down to her fifth burnt marshmallow, "inedible" a disappointed sigh escapes her lips. She doesn't bother to pluck it off from her twig, opting to use another twig instead and see if that'll _miraculously_ make a difference. It doesn't.

"Quit wasting our bag of marshmallows!" he snatches the bag from her side, watching the way her eyes squint in a glare, lips turning pouty. It's more adorable than intimidating to him. "Here" he lifts up a plastic plate he had to his side hidden from her view, stacked with s'mores to offer as a peace treaty for taking the bag away from her.

"You made all these… for me?" her face softens, no longer annoyed at him. She knows that he isn't the biggest fan of sweets and figured that's why she hadn't seen him take a bite out of the completed s'mores. She had only seen him take a small piece of their graham crackers but that's about it.

"Who else are they supposed to be for? The woodland creatures?" he sarcastically says, avoiding her touched chocolate brown eyes. He knows that if he looks at her, he'll start to blush.

Ochako takes the plate being offered to her and sets it to her side on the shared log she's sitting on. She knows that Katsuki knows exactly how much getting to try s'mores meant to her. After struggling to cook them herself, in his sweet silent gesture, he made her an entire plate.

Her eyes light up as she squeals when the warm gooey marshmallow, melted milk chocolate, and the crunch of the graham cracker all combine and tingle her taste buds. "This is amazing! Oh, Katsuki, you gotta try this!" she urges, scooting from her spot to close the gap on his side.

Normally, he'd refuse but the content look on her face is hard to say 'no' to. She keeps her hand extended out as he gently takes hold of her wrist, pulling the treat closer to his mouth and lets her feed him. "Well, what did you think?" she patiently asks, waiting for him to fully swallow down his bite.

"Eh" he shrugs, lips curling into an amused smirk when she rolls her eyes at him. "I'd much rather," he tugs her arm down, bringing her closer to his face, "taste this" he whispers, lips brushing against her own as he closes the gap between them by capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. He can taste the lingering sweetness of the s'mores on her lips.

Pulling away, she sticks her tongue out at him, "good thing you don't like them" she scoots back to her seat to grab another off the plate, "that just means more for me"

He snorts at the comment, "whatever you say, Sweet Cheeks"

An hour later once the stars are visible in the night sky, Katsuki gets up to go unload her telescope from the bed of the truck so they can stargaze. The set up doesn't take too long compared to the struggle of the tent to his relief. He has _some_ knowledge on how to properly adjust the settings so they can get a clear image on the telescope's glass screen.

There was a time when he was actually fascinated with Greek myths and studied up on the constellations just to impress a – at the time, twelve-year-old Ochako with how smart he can be about _any_ subject when she was obsessed with outer space due to her quirk. Space Hero Thirteen might've had an influence on the both of them then and now was a teacher who they've personally gotten to meet and study under.

Ochako softly requests for him to tell her the story of the Andromeda constellation and that of Perseus and Hercules. She loves hearing him explain and pinpoint the locations of the romantic constellations, the myths of warriors, and those that make up the zodiac. He's a feisty Aries and she's a zealous Capricorn. Their own constellations are distances apart and appear at different times of the year. She asks to hear more and he has to think for a second on what other facts he can inform her on about the eighty-eight official constellations that make up the night sky. One constellation that he keeps his eyes out for is Ophiuchus, once he finds it – he shows her as she gasps, trying to picture in her head the image of a man wielding serpents in his bare hands. He tells her that this constellation is opposite of Orion and goes on to list what he can remember of the stars that make up the celestial equator.

By now, it's late into the night, well past an hour that they're used to staying up. Katsuki puts more wood for their fire while Ochako, to his surprise, asks him if they can sleep under the starry skies. He glances over to their tent and agrees, not wanting his mom's exaggerated worry to haunt him if they share a tent. She thanks him with a quick peck to his lips and sets up a bundle of blankets to cushion the back of the truck.

He makes sure that their food is securely packed back inside the truck, fire lit in a strong controlled flame, and goes to jump onto the bed of the truck to lay down next to her. She snuggles up to his side, placing her head against his chest to hear his heart beating. There was just something about hearing the steady rhythm that easily lulls her to sleep but she's currently trying to fight off sleep for a bit longer so they can talk.

"You know you remind me of a Supernova?" she begins, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

Katsuki could laugh if he weren't slowly slipping to the clutches of sleep, "how so?"

"Because you're the brightest star in my life" she kisses his clothed chest, nuzzling her cheek deeper into his warm body.

"Now I know you're really delirious with sleep" he yawns, instinctively pressing her closer to him.

"Let me be cheesy for once" she lifts herself over him to playfully pinch his free arm.

He gestures for her to go on, mildly curious anyways.

"Thank you" she dramatically coughs to clear her throat and starts over, "as I was saying" she smiles, "Supernova's are kinda like huge majestic fireworks in the sky," she elaborates by shuffling around his side to extend both her arms out, spreading them wide as she can, "like you, they're a grand spectacle that hold so much power in its wonder and shine bright before exploding" she teases.

"You calling me a dead chunk of space rock, Woman?"

"Pfft, what! No!"

Katsuki hums, not believing her for a second, "you do know that a Supernova occurs when a star dies right?"

Ochako nods, "yes but that's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying that with your quirk and personality – you'd totally be a Supernova"

"And they can sometimes leave behind a Black Hole" he gives her a rare wink.

She shakes her head while giggling. It's rare but he can be pretty cheesy in his own way. "Yes, because I'm totally sucked into your orbit"

Ochako will take full responsibility for giving him an opening, allowing him to sneakily tease her this time. "Not yet you're not" he simply replies, avoiding her widened eyes by looking up to the dark starry night.

She's fighting off a vibrant blush, speechless, mentally cursing herself for the innuendo. Both of their parents have trusted them to _behave_ so that hopefully in the future, they'll be allowed to go on trips alone again.

"Hey, did you ever wanna do it in the back of a truck?" he speaks up, putting it out there like an afterthought. Not fully serious but amused all the same by her reactions.

Ochako bites the inside of her cheek _hard_ to stop herself from truthfully commenting. Suddenly, she's not as sleepy as before but forces a yawn to act like she is. "Noooope" she quickly says with a pop on the 'p.' "Oh, look! It's past our bedtime! Goodnight!" she takes out her sleeping mittens out of her pocket and readjusts her position on his side. Cuddling into him, she shakily pats his chest to let him know she's going to bed now.

"You're the one who said I'm like a Supernova" he reminds her, an evident chuckle rumbling in his throat.

Yes, Katsuki is like a Supernova.

Bright, powerful, gorgeous, and wildly unpredictable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

See ya tomorrow!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	6. Kings And Queens

AN: This has one been one crazy roller coaster of uploading daily. It's been exhausting but fun! Sad to see this event end tomorrow.

Happy reading~ :D

Day Five: Kings And Queens

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's their third and final year at U.A. and Katsuki was not having any of Class 3-A's slacking off. Currently hiding away in the library studying his ass off for the end of the semester tests before graduation. It was crunch time but everyone around him were too focused on the very last official school dance, sports competition, and cultural festival.

Unless it was absolutely mandatory for him to care – he won't.

Stacks of books covered his vision from the library's entrance; pens, highlighters, notebooks and a binder with loose pages to scribble down notes on were all sprawled over the long rectangular wooden table he's occupying alone. His Bakusquad knows not to him disturb when he's on 'study mode' but of course that never stopped any of the idiots he likes to call friends.

"Yo! Dude, congrats! Check it out!" he hears Eijirou's all too familiar voice getting closer to him.

"Lucky bastard! You already have a girlfriend!" Denki's voice could be heard right behind.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to not barge in!" Hanta lectured, a few paces behind the ketchup and mustard duo.

All three guys came barreling in, zig-zagging their way through the rows of empty tables just to reach the temperamental blond – who was trying his best to keep calm by pushing his stack of books closer to his lowered head to make a smaller barrier as he continued to jot down notes.

"Sorry, Katsuki, these two just couldn't wait to tell you the news" Hanta keeps his annoyed tone even, apologizing on behalf on all three of them knowing that while he had no say in this, here he was too, disturbing their friend trying to seriously study for upcoming exams.

"Didn't you hear us!" Eijirou and Denki slam their palms firmly down the table, jostling the balance of the stack of books in front them.

Katsuki calmly readjusts his stack of books, sets his pen down and looks up to both impatient guys. Pushing the middle of his black rimmed glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, he exhales. "We're not in the damn courtyard" scarlet eyes glare at them, "this is the library, have some fuckin' respect!"

Eijirou is the first to roll his eyes, not caring as long as the head librarian wasn't shushing them which she probably would've if only she was anywhere in sight. "Whatever, man. We wanted to be the first to show you that you've won!" he digs into his front pocket to take out his phone. Unlocking it, he scrolls down their school's website to show him the front page of announcements.

Katsuki takes the offered phone from Eijirou's hand to read that he had received the most votes in the popularity contest for their upcoming cultural festival. This time, Principal Nezu decided to spice things thanks to All Might's suggestions and was planning on having an American style carnival. Class 3-A had chosen to run a speed-dating game with a 'King' and 'Queen' of their liking. The male nominees were hand-picked by the girls seeing as there's only six of them. Once they had six male classmates they agreed on, they went around other divisions to cast votes. The guys had no idea who was even nominated until the results were in. For the girls, they nominated themselves and saw who would overall win.

The screen had them listed by what place they received, not showing exactly how many votes each guy got.

Katsuki Bakugou – 1st place.

Eijirou Kirishima – 2nd place.

Shouto Todoroki – 3rd place.

Hanta Sero – 4th place.

Mashirao Ojiro – 5th place.

Denki Kaminari – 6th place.

"Ugh, this was my chance to shine and you assholes beat me to it!" Denki dramatically complains, the wound of placing in dead last was still sore.

"Hah?" Katsuki rereads the list a good three times before it sinks in, "I don't want it" he shoves Eijirou's phone right back into his chest.

"You can't back out, after all the hard work and time the girls invested in doing this!" Eijirou tries to reason with him, trying to make him have a bit more of a heart on this matter.

"I never agreed to this stupid ass speed-dating shit, okay? Just leave me outta it, I've got more important things to worry about" Katsuki gives them no room to argue with him, getting up from his seat he takes off his glasses and puts them back in their protective case. He cleans up his scattered mess and decides to continue studying in the privacy of his own room instead.

All three guys stare at the moody blond shove all his things back into his backpack and walk out on them.

The next day, anyone who even dares as to look in Katsuki's general direction is asking for a brawl.

He's ready to kick anyone's ass out on the U.A. parking lot with how pissed he is. His day had started off normal: went to class, took notes, ignored the stupidity around him and joined his friends in the main cafeteria for lunch. It's there that his world comes crashing down when he sees Mina giddily dragging _his_ girlfriend to the center of the room while holding her hand up. Everyone cheered and hollered, even wolf-whistled. That wasn't the worst of it – what was boiling his blood was the fact that _his_ girlfriend was wearing that revealing cheerleading outfit that he hasn't seen since their first year. With the way Mina was holding her hand up, her midriff was fully exposed and if anyone braved to tilt their head – they could probably catch the glimpse of a bra.

Katsuki angrily claws at the cafeteria table, feeling his inner palms begin to spark.

"Hey, everyone! Let me introduce you to your Queen! Ochako~" Mina announces with the brightest smile while jumping in her spot. She goes on to remind everyone that the carnival will be taking place on that upcoming Saturday night and to make sure to sign up online early to be guaranteed a slot in the speed-dating game.

Ochako meekly waves her free hand around, thanking everyone for the kind compliments but she _knows_. She can feel her boyfriend's aura from their distance and isn't looking forward to detonating that ticking time bomb. Luckily, she's given a couple of hours to avoid him while she attends a last-minute group meeting between the girls right after school to make sure that everyone was on the same page and what to expect of their carnival duties.

Heading back to her dorm in the evening, she knows she can't just ignore him and sleep it off. It's Wednesday night and she doesn't want him to stew in his grumpy mood for two whole days. So, she decides to go diffuse this whole situation as peacefully as she's capable of and presses the button on the elevator to take her to his dorm instead. The good thing about Heights Alliance was that they hadn't switched rooms in the three years they've been students.

Ochako doesn't bother to knock on his door, knowing that he was already expecting her. She quietly twists the doorknob to find him laying on his bed, wearing his glasses with a pen tucked around his right ear, orange laptop with a bunch of pink stickers she decorated it with propped on top of a pillow on his lap in front of him. The only acknowledgement that he's given her is the briefest shift of his eyes looking up to see that she's making her way towards him before going back to scrolling through his opened tab.

When she sits on the edge of his bed, he moves his legs to accommodate her and sees that he has a small notepad to his side filled with his neat cursive writing.

"Katsuki…" she bites her bottom lip before going on, "I'm honestly surprised that I won… we were all so sure that Momo would" she and the girls had calculated that either Momo or Mina would win the votes due to their popularity. It turns out that their school wanted to further piss off Katsuki by making him compete against his own girlfriend – everyone at U.A. knew they were exclusive.

The 'King' and 'Queen' of the speed-dating game would have to claim a date at the end and take said date around the remaining hours of the school carnival. Each potential date participant had donated a set amount of money in order to play and that money would then be going towards a charity that their class would later decide on. It seemed like an unfair speed-dating opportunity when both 'King' and 'Queen' of the game were already dating but at least they were doing some good by trying to earn as much money as they could for charity.

"I'm not mad over you winning" he tells her without looking up from the notes he's scribbling down, "I'm fuckin' furious at what Mina had you wear" he confesses, still boiling over the skimpy little cheerleading outfit. He doesn't care what she wears but when she starts getting cat-called, wolf-whistled and whatever other animalistic quip – oh, that's when he'll give all those assholes who call him a villain on a daily basis a show. They want him to so badly act like a villain then they better give him a reason to defend Ochako from being degraded.

Ochako looks down to her clothes, she changed out of the tight cheerleading outfit back into her school uniform as soon as they walked out of the cafeteria. She wasn't about to continue giving the other guys in school a show and definitely would've felt cold during her group meeting. Now, she changed again into comfy grey cotton sweat shorts and one of Katsuki's old black t-shirt with a white skull design. It fits her baggy and like a dress, her shorts barely visible from how the shirt fits her. "Well that's Mina for you" she shrugs, both knowing that they can't change their wild friend.

Katsuki closes the lid of his laptop and places his notepad on top of the computer. He tiredly sighs while moving the pillow and opens up his arms for her to crawl into him. She happily obliges, finding her place on his warm chest. Ochako slightly tilts her head up to kiss his jawline and snuggles back into his back.

He wraps his arms protectively around her, gently placing his head on top of hers and closes his eyes. He's exhausted from all the studying he's been doing lately. First time in his life that he's actually paranoid with receiving low marks on his test scores. He feels like he's breezed through their first two years but now in their third and final – he's doing everything in his power to remain ranked third in their class.

She knows that he's calmed down, now that she's here with him, always having that soothing effect on him. He wants to say more, do more, but his tired drooping eyes won't allow him. Her favorite shampoo has a faint smell of roses that evade his senses, easily knocking him out. When she feels his body lean further into her, she already knows that he's fast asleep. Ochako touches his wrists to change his body's density to make it easier for her to get out of his hold. With much care, she adjusts him on his bed, taking the pen from his ear and removes the excess pillows propping him up from under him. She leans over his body to take away his laptop so he doesn't crush it later in the night when she knows he'll toss and turn. Finally, she leans down to lightly take off his glasses, placing them back in their protective case and kisses his cheek with a soft, 'good night.' Turning off his lamp's light, she leaves his dorm.

On Saturday, the day of the carnival, Katsuki and Ochako get to wear a cheap gold plastic matching set of a crown and tiara to showcase that they're Class 3-A's 'King' and 'Queen.' To no one's surprise, their game already has a line that corners around the cotton candy and deep-fried desserts booth. Students all eagerly waiting to get their turn to 'date' either or both of the royalty.

Ochako is sweet and friendly with her dates. She giggles at the appropriate times in their conversations, even gladly taking pictures with them when shyly asked.

Katsuki is fuming, being glued to his seat with one of that grape pervert's sticky balls. He's seething, baring sharp teeth and barking at all his dates to hurry the hell up and leave him alone.

His Bakusquad of Mina, Eijirou, Denki, and Hanta all wear disappointed looks on their faces. They really thought that this plan would work of getting Katsuki to have fun instead of lock himself up all the time to go study. Their plan had blown up right in their faces but maybe, just maybe it could be salvaged when the quartet of friends haven't accounted for one very important factor.

Katsuki himself.

They watch as Katsuki takes hold of his chair and kicks his table down during a transition period when his next date hadn't made her way to him yet. He didn't mean to knock the table over but he was too busy to care, knowing that he won't be getting out of this damn chair anytime soon. He scrapes the chair on the floor with each jump towards Ochako's table.

"Hey, dipshit! Scram!" he yells, shoving her date out of his place.

The student hastily jolts out of his seat, being considerate enough to take the chair and runs off with it. Ochako is too stunned by Katsuki's brash actions to even lecture him about playing along for at least one more hour. They both know that, that was never going to happen as he wiggles around to get comfortable. Perfectly aligning his seated position to face her from across the table. He places his elbow on the table, cradling his cheek in his palm as a mischievous smile graces his slowly fading, annoyed expression.

"How 'bout it?" Katsuki starts when she raises a curious brow to wait for him to further elaborate. "Do you wanna ditch this shitty game and go out on a date with _your_ King?" he casually asks, clearly bored and having more than enough of this. "I'll buy you a corn dog" his final nudge makes it seem as if that's the deal breaker.

It took him a while to put the pieces together but he knows exactly what his friends were trying to do for him when they paired the couple up to win the popularity contest. He's entertained them by sucking it up and enduring the speed-dating for as long as he could but if they want him to goof off for one single night – he'll do it but only if Ochako is at his side and for that, he needed to call it quits for both of them from their roles as the chosen royalty.

He hears her melodious giggles that he secretly can't get enough of.

Ochako amusedly shakes her head, unable to hide her smile as she nods. " _Your_ Queen would love that"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Poor Denki really wanted to be King! In the end, once they ditched – Bakugou gave the crown to a hyperactive Denki and Ochako thought it was only fair to give the tiara to a flustered Kyouka~

See ya tomorrow!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	7. Ten Years Later

AN: Wow, can't believe that this week just flew by! I'm both sad and happy to see this event come to an end. (I'm mentally exhausted, lmao) Sooooo many amazing and super kind artists and writers contributed to this amazing ship and Ahhh! I've been trying to keep up but that just means I have a plethora of fics to read and catch up with. Uhuhuhu. ;D

Happy reading~ :D

Day Six: Ten Years Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Katsuki was five: he fell in love for the very first time.

It was in the starting days of their blossoming romance on the beach that he gave Ochako a kiss.

It was meant to be on her cheek but the little girl had moved, resulting in the gentlest of brushes against her lips. Their parents awed knowing what had just happened between the two children. And when their dads had to carry both sleepy children who were holding each other's hands causing both males to walk side by side. They were nestled against the two taller figure's chests – their moms giggled, walking behind as they watched the two children struggling to hold onto each other once they made their way back to their separate cars in the parking lot.

The little boy knew that this was it. Once she got in her car, he wouldn't be able to see her until months later when their families would have a joint family vacation yet again.

Ochako's a country girl.

Katsuki's a city boy.

Both lived miles upon miles away from each other.

As his own mom lightly pried his hand away from his secure hold on the little girl, he let a sorrowful frown mar his drowsy innocent face. On that day, he vowed that someday when he's older – he'd never have to say goodbye to Ochako ever again.

When Katsuki was fifteen: he learned what true jealousy is.

Ochako being Ochako had gifted their entire middle school class graduation gifts. It wasn't much, just handmade heartfelt written letters with a small yellow rose to signify friendship. She knew that she wasn't going to see a good majority of their fellow classmates due to them choosing less prestigious schools to attend.

He knows he shouldn't feel jealous because it wasn't like she'd see any of these losers ever again with them both getting accepted into U.A. the best number one school that any kid would be lucky to get into but that still didn't stop his blood from boiling at the sight of one male classmate corning her outside in the hall.

Katsuki had gone downstairs to the courtyard's vending machines to buy himself a canned iced coffee and a strawberry milk for his girlfriend. Going up the stairs to their classroom's floor, he pauses mid-step when he finds said girlfriend politely trying to escape the persistent male's hold after giving him his card and rose from the plastic bag she's carrying with her. He watches them like a hawk, ready to blast an explosion in the jerk's face but he knows his Angel – not a single bit of her is fragile.

"I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings" he hears her tell the student, "I'm already dating someone"

Damn right she is.

The male's face drops and in that moment, he gives her the opportunity to walk around him to leave. He doesn't say anything to her relief, not wanting to stir up drama in their remaining weeks.

Katsuki makes his presence known, swiftly looping his free arm around hers taking her by surprise. "You're coming with me" he tells her as she skips a step to keep up with his hurried pace being led back down the stairs. She already knows that he's taking her to their secret spot behind the large oak tree in the courtyard. It was the only tree, favored by everyone for its shade but during class hours it was empty.

Ochako knows they should've made their way back to class but she's curious already knowing he's in a mood. Their break had just ended as they dodged other students making their way up while they were the only two going down.

Once down to the tree, she knows he's going to pull a kabedon on her. Placing her back against the bark of the tree, he rests his free hand to the side of her head. Scarlet red eyes bore into her own toffee brown. His lips curl into a snarl, clearly bothered with her kind acts. "Why did you give that undeserving asshole a gift?" he asks in a low voice, trying to not jump ahead of himself. He knows she doesn't have eyes for anymore else – that's not what makes him feel jealous though.

She uses her free hand to caress his cheek as he briefly closes his eyes to savor her touch. He pecks her inner palm and opens his eyes again to see the amused look on her face. He knows that she's figured it out already. "Because I haven't given you yours yet, right?" she teases while her padded thumb massaging his soft skin in circular motions.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes but he refuses to directly confirm her suspicions.

She giggles and let's go of him to use both her hands to rummage through her held plastic bag for his own. "Here, you big baby" she hands him the only card shaped differently than the other regular rectangular ones. His is cut in the shape of a heart and contains a fresh red rose rather than yellow.

His signifies love.

"My heart's always been yours, Katsuki"

When Katsuki turned twenty-five just recently: he learns what matters the most to him.

Only three important things matter the most to him in his life.

The first: becoming the number one pro hero.

The second: his girlfriend, Ochako.

The third: his parents Mitsuki and Masaru.

Everything else matters a whole lot less in comparison on his scale.

He's officially been a pro hero for five years, not having taken him very long to get out of the sidekick/rookie status in Best Jeanist's agency. Lately he's been thinking more and more about maybe opening up his own with Ochako but nothing's set in stone yet. He hasn't even done the one thing that his mom has been nagging him nonstop to do for the past three years – propose to his girlfriend.

He loves her, god, does he love her.

But anytime he's tried finding the right time to pop the question, she's either being shipped off to another part of Japan or he's the one going overseas. No matter when he tries to do it, whether it's when he cooks them a romantic dinner for an at-home date night or when they take a rare vacation out somewhere – their separate agencies never fails to call them or a random villain attack stops him in his tracks. It's like the universe itself was telling him that they're better off staying committed to each other without the ring but he wants it.

He badly wants to be able to call Ochako his wife someday and see her take on his last name.

Katsuki has never been the type to half-ass anything he does. He doesn't want to take the easy way out and just go to the family registry to get married. If being a traditionalist makes him a prude in modern unorthodox times – he wants to do it, dammit.

It's during a nasty villain fight with a skilled katana wielder, a villain dressed in a tattered black and gold kimono that Katsuki finally makes up his mind. The villain sluggishly roams around the emptied streets as if she were a ghost, eyes closed with a sinister smile plastered on her brightly painted red lips. Her quirk flows through her katana causing anyone who gets sliced to fall into a narcoleptic spell.

Uravity is playing her defense card, cautiously trying to get as close as she can to the villain to take the katana away from the woman. She's using broken off car doors to block her from getting cut and when the villain shreds the metal car doors into pieces, Ochako quickly aims projectiles of construction signs her way.

Ground Zero is a further distance away, clicking the button of his blue-tooth earpiece to answer whoever was so urgently calling him at a time like this. "Talk!" he gruffly replies wanting to get back in the fray so Ochako wasn't left alone to deal with the villain even if he could see that, that damn nerd Deku just made his way to her for added assistance.

He's trying to focus on the voice in his ear but it's hard when he's straining his other ear to hear Ochako hastily inform Izuku on the kimono woman's quirk.

"Have you popped the question yet, you Lil' Shit?!" he hears his mom's voice booming in his ear. Usually he'd give her the time of day to bug him but right now in a high-level villain takedown, he doesn't have the time for her bullshit. "A bit busy here, Old Hag!" he barks, ready to hang up on her. He's told his parents, more his mom, and his close friends to never call him using this line – only for emergencies.

Mitsuki isn't stupid, she can clearly see her son on the breaking news on t.v. but that still doesn't stop her from calling him to nag him on something that should've happened long ago. She knows that he carries the ring on him at all times and quite frankly, she's tired of waiting on him to give her Ochako officially as her daughter-in-law.

Suddenly the heart-shaped pink diamond wedding ring on a silver band in his right pocket weighs a ton. He knows his mom wants him to stop making excuses and cut to the chase and that she may or may not be rushing him to give her grandkids too. He's been far too focused in his steady pace of climbing the top spots of the monthly hero rankings to reach number one that he hasn't put his girlfriend as the number one priority, always second to his career goal.

His mom doesn't say anything else, just gives him this annoying 'hmmm' rumble of her throat that he hates with a passion. It always makes him feel like she's silently judging him for something. Hanging up on her, he runs closer to the fight. Seeing that Ochako pulled back behind Izuku to make a shield out of steel pipes to block the katana's blade from piercing their skin.

Izuku himself super-charged his quirk to aim for the villain's legs by focusing kicks to her sides. The ghost-swaying woman moans as if she's in pain, switching her attacks to swing her katana in front of her like a pendulum causing him to high-jump back a few steps.

Ground Zero can see that both Uravity and Deku are struggling to get close to the villain let alone take her katana away from her. "Getting real tired of your shit!" he growls to himself, fisting and un-fisting his palms to propel his body towards the villain like a human speeding rocket with his arms balancing behind him. Before he can directly barrel his way into the woman, he drops his quirk, free-falling for a second before he changes the direction of his hands and uses his explosions right in front of him to create a tornado of heat while he firmly extends his right leg out and tucks his left into him to crash straight into the villain.

The sluggish woman with her eyes closed wasn't expecting an aerial attack as she gets knocked a few blocks back from her position. Her katana slips from her grasp as she wails for it. Katsuki runs with the leftover momentum of his speed to throw a net of adhesive grenades on the ground all over the distance he can cover to stall her from easily coming back to retrieve her sword.

"Hey, Nerd!" he calls out while keeping his eyes on the villain who he can't see due to the cloud of dust shrouding her.

"What is it, Kacchan?" Izuku cautiously asks, also keeping his eyes opened for the woman to stir.

Katsuki glances over to Ochako, seeing her slowly release her hold on the steel pipes but keeps them nearby in case the unexpected happens. He bites his dry lips and takes out the ring box from his pocket, throwing it to his girlfriend.

"Marry us" he tells his frenemy.

They haven't always been on the best terms but now in their adult years, they're slowly working to get past all their faults.

"Huh?! Y-You mean r-r-ri-right now?!" Izuku stutters being stunned by his friend's words.

Ochako herself shakily opens the ring box and gasps when she sees the gorgeous ring. As a search-and-rescue pro hero, her salary isn't as nearly as luxurious as his and she's always preferred to be cheap. The ring was beyond anything she's ever expected, beyond all the designs she's thought up in her head growing up. She always knew that she would be married to him someday but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would be right in the middle of a villain fight as they watch and wait to see if the ghost-like, samurai-kimono wearing woman would dare fight back.

"Who the fuck else is officially ordained here, Genius!" Katsuki can't hide the smile finding its way on his lips.

Izuku shakes his head in amused disbelief, just leave it to Kacchan to be wildly unpredictable. "Yeah, sure! With pleasure!" he shouts happily, thinking it's about time that his friends tied the knot. Sure, he would've preferred to do it under better circumstances but he supposes that beggars can't be choosers when it comes to matters of the heart. He rubs his own simple gold wedding band with his thumb and laughs. The fond memory of how he even got ordained in the first place and basically having a shotgun wedding with Shouto resurfacing from deep within his mind. It was a story that could wait for another day.

Katsuki walks over to her, keeping his gaze on Ochako as she stays stalk-still, unable to move as she studies the ring in her hands. "How 'bout it, Beautiful? Wanna get hitched?" he gently takes her quivering hands in his and gives her a rare smile.

Ochako wordlessly nods, slipping the ring on her thin finger, feeling the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as she tip-toes to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and peppers his face with kisses and a muffled cry of 'yes!'

The trio of pros can hear the villain starting to make her way back to them by the sound of grenades going off in the distance. Izuku scrambles to pull out his phone and open up the app in where he bought his license to even do this. He scurries to read the important parts and yells into his phone for it to recognize the couple's name to put it legally on the online form.

"Hurry the fuck up, Izuku!" Katsuki yells, throat beginning to pulse when he sees and hears the woman behind grow louder.

"I now pro-pro-pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou! You may… ahhh… ki-kiss the bri-bride! Oh shit!" Izuku yelps shoving his phone back into his pocket when he high-jumps with a rushed surge of power to dodge the pissed off woman's bare hands trying to claw him.

Katsuki and Ochako are in the middle of their first official kiss as a married couple when Ochako extends her hand out and uses her quirk to lift the villain's katana, maneuvering it to sneak behind the distracted woman to nick her in the arm causing her to collapse.

Katsuki doesn't know when she even managed to touch it but oh, does it turn him on to see her clever battle tactics give them the upper hand.

"Shiiiiit, Babe, I can't wait to have you all alone later tonight" he seductively growls in her ear, looking forward to their honeymoon as he gives her cheek a hard peck before running off to deal with arresting the villain.

"Stay down, Bitch!" Katsuki barks with a laugh, he doesn't care that the villain is snoring and can't hear him. All while ignoring the way Izuku is lecturing him not to taunt the woman that they just took down. Katsuki flips him off, smile never leaving his face while he chuckles, using his earpiece to alert the police.

Ochako places her hand on her hip, ring sparkling in the orange and pink hues of the sunsetting sky as she looks at her now-husband. She still can't believe that her busy work day would end with her long-time boyfriend finally becoming her husband.

At twenty-four, she can't wait to share another ten years with him. And another. And another. Forever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Thank you to those who left reviews/followed/favorited this fic! This event really pushed me to be creative on a daily basis by coming up with clever ways in how to incorporate each day's prompt with an idea that fitted my own personal challenge of trying to interconnect everything.

Now I must tumble away to my current on-going Kacchako fic: _Just Friends, Right?_

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
